


Accident With Aftermath

by hateful_punk



Series: Everything Will Be Fine [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt Prompto Argentum, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Worried Noctis Lucis Caelum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 15:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20155615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hateful_punk/pseuds/hateful_punk
Summary: ‘Being hit by a car?’ The thoughts were racing through Noctis’ head. Prompto had been fine when he had left, that had been last night and for him leaving him a message just a few hours later about being at the citadel and being treated for being hit by a car…~~*~~Following the plot of "Please Come And Get Me" Noctis finds out about Prompto's accident and rushes to the hospital to make sure his best friend is fine.





	Accident With Aftermath

Weekends were the favourite part of Noctis’ week. Two days in a row where he could nearly sleep as long as his heart desired. It was only nearly because even though he was not only free of school attendance, not that was much of a problem anymore considering he had already written his finals, and he also had no princely appointment at the citadel to get up for, but his loyal pain-in-the-ass advisor wouldn’t let him waste the whole day by sleeping. He sometimes really wondered how Ignis did it, always being prim and proper, everything organized to a tee, and that already when they both were kids. That guy for sure was born with that serious expression, creased pants and a can of ebony in his hand.

Noctis couldn’t help himself, but actually chuckle at that mental image, even though he really wanted to keep up his grumpy façade for having been thrown out of his warm, cosy, comfortable bed at 9am on a Saturday morning. He didn’t ask for much. Okay that wasn’t fully true, he could be quite bossy, especially when he commanded Ignis to clean his apartment or cook food, without vegetables of course, but it wasn’t as if hi advisor wanted it any different. But no matter how much of a brat he could be, it was still uncalled for to wake him this early on a day he had no appointments, especially since he had gotten to bed quite late the night before.

The new DLC for King’s Knight had gotten online yesterday, so it was just natural that he and Prompto met up to play as much as they could. They had made really good progress, it could have been more, but Prompto was insisting on getting home last night. It had been basically a tradition at this point, that Prompto was staying at his place, always when they met up for game night or movie night, but even on average days it had become the new normal. Sometimes Noctis still wanted to kick himself in the ass for not realizing sooner that it had not been normal behaviour, that something had to be wrong for his best friend to omit his own home so badly.

But these times were behind them, or more precisely behind Prompto. They had talked yesterday once more about the huge changes that had occurred in the life of his best friend and it made Noctis so happy to see the beaming smile on his face, when he was talking about his homelife. It was such a nice change from sad eyes and desperate attempts to change the topic. And besides being genuinely happy for his friend, he also really enjoyed the hilarious stories about marshal Cor Leonis, the Immortal, finding his role as the guardian of a seventeen-year-old teen. The stories combined with Prompto’s photography hobby created a nice arsenal of black-mail material.

And the problem at hand still remained, between gaming and talking, it had still been quite late when Noctis finally went to bed and Ignis was well aware of it, since he had been the one reminding them of the time and very nearly forcing Prompto to accept the offer of Ignis driving him home. It had been close to ridiculous how long the two had been bickering, but in the end Prompto had won. While it would have calmed them all down considerably to have Ignis drive him, to know that he had arrived home safely, Prompto had also been in the right, when he argued that it was not all that far and since he had moved in with the marshal he also had no sketchy neighbourhoods to cross to get home.

Now that he thought of it, Ignis had also only just then went home, so why exactly was he already up and running, when he probably had gotten even less sleep than Noctis himself? Maybe he would have to look for some proof that his advisor was in fact not human but a robot, that was fuelled by ebony coffee. It made kind of sense the longer he thought about it. And the fact that he thought, Ignis being a robot made sense, was a clear sign, that it was much too early.

“Your highness, there is no reason to be frowning so much. It’s not like I woke you up all that early,” Noctis glared at him, clearly hearing the smile in the other’s voice no matter how much he was hiding his grin behind his coffee-mug.

“Sometimes I literally hate you, you know?” even to his ears he sounded simply whiny, but he couldn’t help himself. He was tired.

“I know,” now Ignis didn’t even try to hide the joy he took from Noctis being miserable.

“Will you at least make me some breakfast? Consider it payment for the fun you have by watching me suffer here…” he didn’t care that he sounded like a whiny baby, the least he could make of this situation, was getting a nice homecooked breakfast out of this.

“Sure, some porridge with fresh fruit?” and now he was genuinely chuckling into his coffee.

Noctis’ annoyed expression was enough, in a defensive gesture Ignis held his hands in front of himself. “I’ll stop. Are pancakes more to your taste?”

A simple nod before Noctis rested his head once again on his crossed arms, was enough of an answer for him, so he began cooking while Noctis tested whether he was still able to fall asleep sitting at the kitchen table. It was one of his father’s favourite stories, how he as a child had fallen asleep right in front of his food, his head slamming into a plate with pureed carrots, bawling when he had woken up from the impact and crying even worse when his mom tried to wash the food out of his hair. Of course, Noctis couldn’t remember this, but the fond expressions on his father’s face when he told this story was enough for him, to make it one of his favourite childhood stories as well. Not that he’d ever admit that.

“Ignis…” he murmured into his arms.

“Yes, your highness?” the soft clacking of a whisk in a metal bowl created a quite soothing atmosphere in the kitchen.

“Do you know where my phone is?”

“Well, your highness, I sure do…” even more chuckling, the only thing Noctis disliked more than early mornings was being the butt of some joke, so he raised his head enough to glare a bit more. “No need to be so grumpy! It’s on the table right in front of you. You put it there yourself when you came from your bedroom.”

Noctis felt an uncomfortable warmth in his cheeks, this was one of the moments where he really wished to not be as pale as he was. With a simple _“Oh”_ he grabbed it and now actually checked if there were any new messages.

He closed the unnecessary notifications of the couple social media apps he used, after a quick once over he also closed the message informing him of a new event in one of his mobile games. It was quite meditative to swipe away all these banners. In this flow of closing the many notification that had accumulated on his phone screen overnight, he nearly swiped a missed call away without looking.

It was quite unusual for Prompto to have called him in the middle of the night. He checked the time and it had been a couple of hours after he had left, so maybe he had left something at his place and wanted to make sure it wouldn’t be forgotten. At least his friend had left a message on his mailbox, so he could find out what it was, without calling and disrupting a morning of family-bonding in the Leonis-Argentum household.

Ignis was still in the middle of preparing the pancakes, heating up one of Noctis’ pans. ‘Or were they rather considered Ignis’ pans, considering that Noctis never cooked in his kitchen?’ He was still mulling this question over when he checked his mailbox.

_“Hey buddy, thought I’d call or more like, Cor told me to call, said you probably would want to know from me, instead of someone else telling you. But you really don’t have to worry, kay? It’s not all that bad, everyone is just a bit too dramatic. I know you always said that the doctors at the citadel were worrywarts, but I never really thought it was this way, so I guess I should apologize…”_ a nervous chuckle interrupted his word flow.

‘The doctors at the citadel?’ All alarm bells were going off in Noctis’ mind.

_“Oh god, I should start at the beginning, I’ve probably worried you already with my blabbing. First things first, I’m at the hospital. Or more like, the medical wing of the citadel. I’m fine, just some small injuries. Only some scraps, a sprained ankle and a couple of broken ribs and a broken wrist, no worries really. For being hit by a car that’s not all that bad…”_, his rambling now turned into his trademark hysterical laughter.

‘Being hit by a car?’ The thoughts were racing through Noctis’ head. Prompto had been fine when he had left, that had been last night and for him leaving him a message just a few hours later about being at the citadel and being treated for being hit by a car…

_“Yeah, really don’t worry. I’m at the medical wing and they want to keep me here overnight at least, just to make sure that I don’t have a concussion or so, you know, having hit my head and all. Maybe you want to call me or come over, but I’ll probably be at home tomorrow so maybe you want to call first anyway. Did I already say that I was knocked from my bike by a car on my way home last night? But yeah, Cor came and brought me here, so everything’s fine. See you, buddy.”_

That was the end of the message and Noctis genuinely felt as if he had been punched in the gut. It was a good thing that Prompto had called to tell him this, he could still remember that one time when they had still been in school and his friend had gotten the flu, not telling anyone, and still working his job at the time as a bike courier, until he ended in hospital with pneumonia and Noctis only found out about it, when he came back to school two weeks later. It was already apparent, that living with the marshal as Prompto’s guardian was improving his mind-set and confidence issues, even though it had only been a couple of months. But still, his friend had gotten hurt and he only found out about it. He quickly pushed the scary thought away that Prompto could have been killed in an accident while he had been peacefully asleep, not finding out until hours later.

“Is everything alright?” Ignis voice pulled him out of his musings, the emotional rollercoaster he had been on, was apparently obvious enough for the advisor to pick up on it.

“We gotta go to the citadel, right now,” he jumped up, frantically running his fingers through his hair, trying to put his thoughts in a proper order. ‘First fresh clothes, second getting to the citadel, third…’

“What’s at the citadel? And may I advise to still finish breakfast beforehand, no matter what affairs require your immediate presence, it would be of no use if his Highness were weak due to a lack of proper breakfast,” it was very typical for Ignis to mask his own worry by being even more formal than usual.

“I’ll put on clothes, we can take the pancakes with us, Prompto might want some. The cooking at the citadel’s medical wing is not as bad as average hospital food, but your pancakes are even better,” he was already on his way into his bedroom when heard the barrage of questions from the advisor.

He dressed the quickest he ever had, even compared to the hurried mornings he had in his school years, some deodorant and combing with his fingers through his messy hair and he considered himself presentable enough for visiting his best friend in hospital. He put his wallet in his pocket and grabbed his phone before going back into the kitchen where Ignis was waiting, fixing him with an impatient glare, a Tupperware filled with pancakes on the counter.

“Will you tell me now why exactly we’ll go to the citadel’s medical facilities, apparently meeting up with Prompto?” a worried frown came over his face, “Has something happened to marshal Leonis…?”

“No, Cor’s fine. Prompto got in an accident on his way home last night and Cor took him to the med wing of the citadel. He says everything his fine, but he was also talking about broken bones and a concussion and you know Prompto, he’ll try to play it down even if he had to carry his own head under one arm…” Noctis took a deep breath, trying not to lose himself in a flood of words.

That was enough for Ignis to kick into action, he grabbed the Tupperware and his briefcase, after a quick moment of thinking he shoved the pancakes into Noctis’ hand and already began to shuffle through his bag for the car keys, his expression even more serious than usual. They rushed out of the apartment and down to the car, they silently fastened their seatbelts and drove off. While Noctis was about to listen to Prompto’s voicemail again, making sure that he did actually sound fine, but the frown on Ignis’ face made him worry over his other friend.

“It’s not your fault, you know. You wanted to drive him home and it was me and Prompto who made you let him go on his own,” he hopes that he had read the situation right, it was quite difficult to read Ignis.

“Prompto and I…”

“What?” Noctis scowled trying to make sense of his advisor.

“You said ‘me and Prompto’, but it’s Prompto and I, at least if you don’t want to be rude,” the frown softened up, it could nearly be called a smile.

“Smartass,” and still Noctis couldn’t help but snigger a bit, the whole atmosphere in the car had relaxed at least a little bit.

“Thank you. For trying to make me feel better, I mean. That was very thoughtful of you,” pride swelled in Noctis chest. A compliment by Ignis was something very dear to him, they were rare but always sincere.

The only good thing about this situation was that the drive to the citadel was short and the only good thing about being awake on a Saturday morning was that there was basically no traffic, so they arrived only quickly at their destination. As the crown prince he was let through the security gates at the entrance immediately so shortly upon their arrival they were making their way down the corridors of the medical wing. Noctis gave his best to be calm, Prompto could already make a phone call last night and he even said himself that it wasn’t anything to bad.

_“Only some scraps, a sprained ankle and a couple of broken ribs and a broken wrist, no worries really.”_

What did that even mean, the only was so out of place in that sentence, it was laughable. A couple more deep breaths, before they arrived at reception area. It wasn’t comparable to the front desk of a real hospital, even though the citadel’s medical wing treated not only the royal family and those close to them, but also the staff as well as both Crownsguard and Kingsglaive, it was still not as frequented as the hospitals in the city, so the front desk mirrored that by being not always staffed and giving more of a doctor’s office vibe. But they had luck, when they came to a halt in front of the reception there was a warm smile greeting them.

“Your Highness, Mister Scientia. I assume you are here to visit Mister Argentum? The Marshall said something like that, please follow me,” Noctis knew all the people working here, he had spend many years of his childhood inside these walls and even though he always wished to not be confined to the med wing, he was still very glad for the incredible kind and good-hearted staff they had here.

“Yes, thank you Doctor Flavis,” the older man led the way further into the medical wing.

A couple doors from the entrance he came to a stop and softly knocked at the door.

“Come in,” rumbled the voice of no other than marshal Cor Leonis through the door.

“Marshal Leonis, Mister Argenum, I bring visitors,” Doctor Flavis pushed open the door and let them both step into the room, quietly excusing himself already and hurrying off towards the front desk again.

“Noct! You’re here,” the excited voice coming from the bed finally managed to ease the iron grip of worry that had squeezed at Noctis’ heart since he listened to the voicemail.

“Of course I’m here! You left probably the most worrying voicemail for me. Who the hell says that there is nothing to worry, that they just have broken ribs and a concussion after being hit by a car? I mean dude…” at least his friend had the decency to smile sheepishly at him, but his trademark head-scratch was jeopardized by the clunky cast his hand was in. “But seriously, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, just as I said. Like, yeah I’m banged up a bit and our video game marathon’s have to be paused for a couple of weeks until I get rid of this cast, but other than that I’m fine,” even though he knew that Prompto had the tendency to downplay his pain, Noctis believed him, going from the fact that he was genuinely smiling in his hospital bed and as upbeat as always.

“Prompto, Marshal Leonis. I really want to apologize that I was so negligent to let Prompto leave on his own last night, I should have just driven him home. This accident was just as much my fault as it has been the perpetrator’s,” Ignis serious words reminded him again painfully that they had probably been able to prevent this accident, had they only been a bit more careful.

“Ignis…” before Prompto could finish what he was about to say, the marshal put his hand carefully on his shoulder, stopping him from talking on.

“Ignis, and you Noctis as well, are both in no way responsible for what happened. No one could have known that something like this would happen. The only person at fault is the scum that hit a person wit their car at just drove off without checking if the person was okay,” he squeezed Prompto’s shoulder carefully, probably trying not to anger any of the teens injuries, and a war smile softened his usually stoic expression. “Ignis, what do you say, we two should go get some coffee and talk a bit of the possibilities of accessing the traffic cams of the area of the accident at the time, while these two love birds talk everything out?”

“Dad!” came the exasperated yelp from the bed, a bright flushing tinting Prompto’s cheeks. And Noctis felt no better, he was for sure resembling a tomato right now.

Ignis and Cor both chuckled at the sight.

“A good idea, Marshal. With a couple of phone calls that should be a rather easy task,” the two older men left the room, still laughing about the two embarrassed teens.

“God why did he have to say that,” even though the cast on his hand made it difficult, Prompto still hid his burning face behind his hands.

“I mean he’s not fully wrong, is he?” Noctis saw the shocked expression on his friend’s face, but he still gathered all his courage and walked up to him, so he stood right at his bed. “Prom, you can’t tell me that you haven’t noticed. I mean, we have spent every possible minute of the last couple of years together, you are my best friend. And maybe even more. I mean, I don’t want to pressure you or anything, and we don’t have to rush anything, but I really, really like you.”

Noctis’ heart was hammering in his chest; he was worried it would smash his ribs. Or maybe we would throw up on his friend making this the worst love confession of all time. He swallowed hard.

“Noct…” Prompto let his hands sink slowly, a suspicious sheen glossing over his eyes. “Do you really mean that?”

A smile appeared on Prompto’s face and for Noctis it felt as if a gigantic weight had just been lifted off his chest.

“Yeah, yeah I mean that Prom,” Noctis took Prompto’s non-injured hand into his and stroked the back of Prom’s hand with his thumb. “I really want to kiss you, but I’m afraid of making everything worse just by coming close to you.”

“You know, I didn’t injure my mouth so…” they both had to laugh at this cheesy line.

“Well, if you say so…” with this words Noctis leaned down to finally kiss Prompto, something he had wished for quite a long time now.

Even though Prompto was injured, maybe not only bad things had come from this accident.


End file.
